


No-Man’s Land

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [2]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一年後。</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-Man’s Land

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No-Man's Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740592) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



獨立紀念日與緊隨其後的白宮攻擊事件一週年在四個月前平安度過，這個國家韌性驚人，一年過去，除去需要更多時間修繕的古蹟建築，白宮及週邊受損地區已幾近修復完成。面對鏡子打好領帶，麥克穿上西裝外套的同時看了一眼電視晨間新聞的日期，心中默默確認今天的行程，感到一絲甚至是先前那些連日高強度的維安工作中他都不曾感受到的忐忑不安。

十一月十六日，總統要求在上午去一趟橡樹丘公墓。今天是第一夫人的生日，自她意外過世後，總統每年都會選在這天去她的墓前片刻。自從三年前那個嚴冬中的葬禮之後，麥克從未再去過這個地方。當時麥克已卸下組長職位，所有人都知道他即將被調離白宮特勤組，深陷自責中的他也認為自己毫無列席葬禮的資格，然而葬禮前一天夜裡，艾許把他找進了橢圓形辦公室。

「去跟瑪姬道別吧，她會希望你來的。」

麥克無法直視總統臉上的表情，卻也無法拒絕他的要求。那天沒有下雪，只是天色灰濛寒風刺骨，站在所有特勤人員中離總統最遠的位置，麥克靜靜注視葬禮進行，靜靜注視著總統與倚靠父親的康納。由於麥克離任而接替組長位子的羅瑪站在總統身邊警戒週邊，從麥克的角度只能看見艾許的側臉，男人一身喪服，一手攬在獨子肩上，聽著禱詞緘默凝視妻子下葬的位置。那天以前，麥克從未見過他的總統如此蒼白的臉色。

而如今，不只羅瑪，除了麥克之外，當天在場的白宮特勤組人員已經全都不在世上。搖搖頭試圖甩去伴隨回憶湧上的悲痛，麥克輕嘆口氣。

「麥克。」聽見那聲呼喚，麥克從思緒中回過神來，望向手拿馬克杯朝他走來的利亞。

「嗨，早，時間差不多，我先出門了。」當他從妻子手中的杯子偷走幾口咖啡，然後親了下對方的臉頰，轉身朝門口離去時，利亞叫住了他。

「你今晚有空嗎？我有事要跟你談談。」

「今晚？」愣了一下，不怎麼認真地在心中琢磨到底會是什麼事，他邊開門邊回道：「好，晚上見。」趕著去出勤而沒有回頭的他，自然也沒有看見利亞臉上欲言又止的神情。

 

跟在總統身後，麥克走近早已由特勤人員清場並嚴加看守的那片墓地。站在艾許斜後方，他注視男人屈身將鮮花供在墓前，眼光也隨之落在墓碑簡潔的銘刻文字上。康納今天並沒有一同前來，他有三門課要隨堂考試，而總統堅持要他照常去學校，並承諾會再另外安排時間陪他一起來。

十一月中旬的華盛頓特區秋意已濃，墓園內樹木葉色已變，稍遠處林間紅黃交織，遍地落葉。站在清冽的秋日下，總統闔起雙眼許久再睜開，他俯首凝望墓碑的神色極為平靜。而後他突然舉起左手往手掌端詳了一會兒，就在麥克疑惑他的左手是否有什麼狀況時，只見總統移動他的右手按在無名指上幾秒，然後一下子將那枚他始終貼身配戴的戒指摘了下來。將戒指握在掌中，拳心靠向胸口，艾許朝墓碑微微一笑，接著才把戒指收進西服內袋裡。

退後幾步，轉頭看向忍不住露出驚訝表情的麥克，艾許低聲開口。「我想也是時候了。一年過去，這個國家往前走了。三年了，我……我跟梅森談過這事，他覺得這也是個好象徵。」

幕僚長梅森看似是位好好先生，實則說話往往能直擊人痛處毫不留情。然而此刻聽見他的名字，還是讓麥克震驚於這個跟總統認識了大半輩子的男人說話肆無忌憚的程度，並震驚到心中湧現近乎毫無道理的憤怒。可是眼前的總統面上並無傷痛神色，反倒滿臉溫和，令那憤怒轉瞬間又消失無蹤。

「這是總統的想法。你個人又是怎麼想的？」話才衝出口，如果不是他的自制力已如呼吸一般自動自發，麥克幾乎就要滿臉驚恐了，不僅因為這是一個完全超出他本分的問題，也是因為他可能是這世上最不應該問這個問題的人。

然而他還是問了，並且無比想知道對方的答案，無論那會是怎樣的回答。

艾許聞言斂了表情審視著他，麥克平常能從些許小動作甚至一個眼神就理解總統，但他現在發現那雙藍眼又變得全然無法解讀了。忍住後退的衝動，他微微別開目光，徒勞無功地試圖避過對方的視線。

「沒關係的麥克。事實上，我挺高興你問了。」

在錯愕中再度朝艾許看去，麥克見到對方已經又回頭凝視著墓碑，臉上笑容溫暖而飽含思念。「瑪姬會懂的，她總是懂我。」

凝望男人溫柔的側臉，麥克想著他是如此想要追問下去，卻明白自己絕不該窮究解答，想著他是如此想要擁抱眼前的這個人，卻明白自己絕不能付諸行動。

絕望與希望，這不是麥克頭一次因為班傑明‧艾許心生這兩種感受。轉開視線望著墓碑上第一夫人的名字，麥克暗自向她承諾──無論絕望或希望，他總是願意為他繼續堅持下去。


End file.
